


Q is for Quality

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An invitation a suit and a wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q is for Quality

They got out of the cab on Savile Row. It had taken Bond nearly three weeks to get them to this point.

Almost three weeks of persuasion and cajoling.

He had once even mentioned using handcuffs but this just led to Qs eyes darkening and his matter of fact voice saying promises, promises.  
This in turn led to a wonderful hour on the fireside rug.

 

The invitation had come a few weeks ago together with a letter from Q’s mother.

James guessed she had mentioned the invitation as Q didn’t seem in a hurry to open it.

Eventually he opened the envelope and said. “We have been invited to a wedding, my cousin violet. There’s no hurry it’s a couple of months yet.”

James had met most of Q’s family.  
When his mother came up for the shopping they met for lunch.

He had been invited down to the family home to meet Q’s eldest brother together with his wife and two small sons.  
Q’s sister had been there too.  
They had lunched in the garden the children running around playing it had been very pleasant.

 

Q didn’t go home much. He was the youngest and the most clever.  
They were all very proud of him but didn’t understand him at all.  
He couldn’t even tell them about his work just saying he worked with computers.

 

If they wondered what he was doing in a relationship with James who was at least twenty years older they were too polite to ask.

They had made James feel very welcome and the sister Madeline had invited them to a play at the Noel Coward theatre one evening.  
"Peter and Alice" a wonderful production, very emotional.

 

“You will need to buy a suit.”

“I have one.”

James shuddered. Q's taste in clothes was dreadful he blanched at the thought of any suit he had in his wardrobe.

‘Ill buy you one. As a gift. We’ll go to my tailor.”

"I can afford a suit. I just don’t see the point my clothes are fine."

“Not for a wedding.”

Much persuading later, even James threatening to hold back the sex[ not that he could have] it had still taken almost three weeks to get here.

They entered Kilgour on Savile Row. James had finally persuaded Q by telling him Kilgour had provided the suit for Cary Grant in North by Northwest. Q had been very impressed.

As they entered Daniels recognising Bond rang the buzzer for Mr. Henry.

Mr. Henry didn’t come down into the salon for less than royalty these days but Bond was a special favourite of his.

Daniels was not so sure about Bonds companion, he studied him head to toe granted he was not well dressed but his shoes were quality .  
The young gentleman was probably eccentric.

Mr. Henry bustled in, his hand outstretched.” Commander Bond it’s been too long how can we help you today?”

“My companion and I each need one of your beautiful suits for a wedding on the tenth of next month. What can you do for us?”

Mr. Henry looked Q up and down noting the shoes.

He looked again at the younger man. The family resemblance was not strong but it was there.

Youngest son of … hailed as a boy genius .. rumoured to be working in intellig… His eyes went back to Bond all the dots joining up at least in his head. He nodded.

“ Mr. Daniels will take your young friend to be measured. I will have someone come and check yours just in case you have lost weight you are looking very well Commander very well indeed.”

Q gave James a reproachfull look as he was led away.

An hour later he returned smiling. Mr Daniels had been won over by his gentle charm.  
He had had his measurements taken and Mr Daniels was carrying a couple of models so he could try them on.  
Another assistant carried some bolts of cloth.

Mr. Henry decided they should have suits that complemented each other rather than identical ones as their colouring was so different.  
A striking grey was picked out for James. A swathe of it dressed over his shoulder.

Mr. Daniels said Q was more earth tones but Mr. Henry denying the possibilty of wearing brown at a wedding draped a stunning layer of midnight blue over Q. So dark it was almost black.

James eyes lit with fire.

“ Yes that’s the one.”

 

Some weeks later the suits were collected and James had Q try his on again when they got home.

Q noticed the lust in James eyes.

“Is the suit so special then?” 

Not the suit. You in the suit. I’m not sure I want you wearing it out in public. I may have to shoot people.”

The morning of the wedding they both dressed with care, brilliant white shirts,  
the beautiful bespoke suits and matching blue ties.  
James had insisted on paying for the suits so Q had bought him a small gift.  
A shining pair of silver cufflinks in the shape of a q.

 

They stood in front of the mirror in the hall looking into each other’s eyes.  
They couldn’t have looked more handsome if they had been going to their own wedding.  
The fire in James eyes was matched by the fire in Qs.  
They turned to each other for a passionate kiss James running his hand down Qs back to pull him close.  
Q tilted his hips and they rubbed together deliciously.

Q was about to say Lets give it a miss. And James was about to pick him up and run back up the stairs when Qs phone rang.

“ Darling are you on your way don’t be late we’ll wait for you outside the church.”

 

The wedding was a great success. The bride was beautiful the groom handsome.  
They ate fine food, drank fine wine and danced under the stars.

James charmed everyone he met. Everyone admired the suit.

Q’s mother clasped James in her arms.  
“ You are a miracle worker James. You are very good for him. However did you get him into a suit?”

“I threatened to shoot him.”

Q’s mother laughed. “Oh dear there is Mrs. Herberts bouncy daughter heading over.  
She has been chasing him for years. Go save him James.”

James leant down and kissed her cheek. “Thank you for making me feel part of the family.”

He headed over to Q and reached him a split second before poor Poppy Herbert.

He took Q in his arms and kissed him tenderly.

“Come dance with me love.”

“Feeling romantic 007?”

“It’s that suit it’s giving me ideas, and aren’t you meant to feel romantic at a wedding.”

“Well it’s a good thing I booked us in overnight then. Still want to dance?”

“Yes, just the one then I’m all yours.”

“Since the very first day James, since the very first day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kilgour is a real tailor in Savile Row who indeed provided the suit for Cary Grant in North by Northwest. Peter and Alice is a real play starring Ben Wishaw and Judi Dench and the Noel Cowerd theatre does exist. Everything else is fiction


End file.
